


In the Arms of Sleep

by Monn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Hypnotism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oblivious Jared, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Jensen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, bottom!Jared, completely non-con, misuse of hypnosis techniques, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monn/pseuds/Monn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's obsession with Jared is taking over his life. He's going to take creative measures to have Jared do all the kinky things he's been dreaming about for so long. And, as luck would have it, Jared is a willing participant, you know, when he's in a trance and unaware of all the bad bad things Jensen is doing to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a bit of a rush (and made some adjustments here) for the Spring 2016 round of SPN Masquerade for this [prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2704625#t2704625):
> 
> Jensen figures out a way to hypnotize Jared. It starts as a joke, but once Jensen realizes it works, he can't help but keep going, becoming addicted to finally having Jared, to the sex and power, commanding Jared to engage in kinkier and kinkier acts. 
> 
> After each session, Jared wakes up none the wiser. Except for how one time, Jensen accidentally utters the command that brings Jared out of his trance right in the middle of things.
> 
> In the Arms of Sleep, by Smashing Pumpkins, is the reason I chose this title.  
> "Suffer my desire for yoooou..."  
> I thought it was fitting.
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated <3

Jensen never considered himself gay. He was always attracted to women, more than their feminine bodies, big tits and wet pussies, it was the power he had over them, how he could get them to subdue to his desires. This changed when he met Jared.

  
On that first test audition for Supernatural, Jensen was mesmerized by Jared. Standing on 6’4, shaggy brown hair, dimples and hazel eyes, he was the very definition of beautiful. Jensen felt instantly pulled towards him, the attraction was so strong that he had to find ways to distract himself so he wouldn’t just take him right then and there and ruin the test. Luckily, they both got the parts and Jensen could finally exhale the air he didn’t know he was holding in.

Jared became a great friend. Best friend. They were together all the time, working crazy long hours and, on the weekends, spending time at bars and clubs. It was Jensen’s suggestion to live together, it makes sense to share a place, he told Jared, they were barely home anyway. Jared thought it was a great idea and Jensen thanked his lucky stars for his trusty nature.

Jensen got Jared silly drunk a bunch of times, but Jared would always deflect his advances, thinking this was Jensen’s way to get back at him for being so handsy. He somehow missed the lust in Jensen’s eyes and the huge bulge in his pants. Jared had a pretty girlfriend who would come visit sometimes, and Jensen spent nights awake, listening to him fucking Sandy into the mattress, jerking off to Jared’s moans.

Jensen was getting more and more obsessed and impatient. He’d go to Jared’s room after a night of heavy booze and watch him as he sleeps. He’d run his fingers through his hair, over to his lips, down to his back and lightly touch his ass over his pajama pants. God, it was so firm and soft at the same time. He wanted to bury his face inside this ass, lick and taste him, but he wouldn’t dare strip him naked and take him like this. No, he had to find another way.

This went on until Jensen accidentally stumbled upon what he considered the ultimate solution to his problem. After talking on the phone with his sister and listening to her struggles to quit smoking, she delivered him the answer to his prayers. She told him about her hypnosis sessions and how she no longer feels any need to smoke. And upon hearing that, Jensen finally had a plan. He booked a session with the best hypnotherapist in Vancouver, telling him he was an actor and needed to learn everything about hypnosis for a part he was playing in a movie. He paid Dr. Schneider a lot of money so he’d teach him how to successfully hypnotize someone. After four weeks of much studying and training, Jensen was ready to give it a shot.

 

It was 8 pm when Jensen got home after his last hypnosis hour. Jared was on the couch, watching TV and learning his lines (seriously, how does he do this?).

“Hey Jen, where have you been? I’ve called you three times already! I’m hungry, wanna grab some dinner?”

“Nah, I’m too tired to go out again. Wanna order some pizza? My treat.”

“Sure! Where were you though? Are you dating someone? Do I know her?” Jared asks, big smile on his face. Jensen chuckles, Jared has the habit of shooting him fifty questions at the same time.

“No, I’m not dating anyone. I was working, actually. Researching. My agent is trying to convince me to take a role in an indie movie,” Jensen says.

“Yeah? What’s the role? Have you read the script yet?”

“No, he’ll send me the script next week, but it sounds promising. I’d be playing the role of a hypnotherapist. He thought I’d be good at it, you know, because I know how to hypnotize people,” Jensen answers him.

“Shut up, you do not!” Jared laughs, surprised eyes staring at him. Jensen sighs, takes off his jacket and shoes and goes to the open kitchen. He washes his hands and grabs the phone.

“Sure I do, I thought you knew.”

“You’re shitting me, aren’t you? Why on Earth would you know how to do that?”

“Well, I shit you not, and I can prove it to you. I can hypnotize you, if you want,” Jensen says calmly, controlling his tone and hopefully not letting it show how nervous he actually is.

“Hummm, I don’t know, what kind of deranged things will you command me to do?” Jared challenges him, not noticing the sweat drop running down Jensen’s forehead.

“On the top of my head, I could make you stop biting on your fingernails,” Jensen says, and Jared removes the thumb he didn’t know was in his mouth.

“You’re on, Shackles!”

 

They ate dinner with the TV running in the background, none of them really watching the game that was still going on. Jared seemed excited by the idea of being hypnotized, but there was uncertainty in his eyes. Jensen wanted to make sure he feels comfortable with this, because, if not, chances are the hypnosis wouldn’t work on him, so he played with the idea of postponing this event. But no, he’s waited long enough and the idea of finally touching Jared the way he wants is too irresistible. His dick twitches with the image that is forming in his mind, Jared on his back, spread naked on the bed, a hint of his pretty pink hole showing. Jensen's mouth on his abs, on his cock, on his hole, tongue fucking him, fingers opening him, and yes, he's hard as a rock now.

They cleaned up after dinner and Jensen informed him he was heading to the bathroom to take a [long] shower, leaving out the fact that he needed to jerk off immediately.

“Do I need to do anything to prepare myself?” Jared asks.

“Just put on something comfortable, I just need you to be relaxed” ( _and pliant_ ), Jensen thinks.

“Okay, where do you wanna do this? Your bedroom or mine? Oops this sounds like a bad porn movie,” Jared giggles, unaware of how right he might be.

“Your bedroom is fine. Meet you there in 20 minutes?”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Jensen knocks on the door before he opens it. Jared is sitting on his bed, wearing a thin gray t-shirt and comfortable sweatpants, his hands over his knees and a small smile on his face. He doesn’t look so big and large from this angle, Jensen thinks, he actually looks… vulnerable. He doesn’t know what to make of it, part of him feels a bit guilty for what he’s about to do, but this part is being swallowed whole by his, by now, uncontrollable urge to be with him, on him, inside him. He shoves his doubts aside and walks across the room. He puts the massage oil and his iPod on the nightstand and sits next to Jared.

“So… how does this work? Are you gonna wave a pocket watch in front of my face and tell me I’m feeling veeery tired?” Jared asks in mocking tone.

“Perhaps… if nothing else works,” Jensen chuckles. “Nah, I thought we could start with some new age crap music and maybe a massage to help you relax.”

“You wanna give me a massage? I’ve never heard of a massage-hypnosis combo. Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Sure I do, Jay, why? Don’t you trust me?” Jensen asks, looking directly into Jared’s eyes.

“Of course I do, you know that!” Jared answers and Jensen _almost_ feels bad.

“Okay, first I need you to take your shirt off and lay down.”

 

Jensen gets up to fetch the items he brought from the nightstand. He shuffles through his playlist until he finds the track he specifically bought for this occasion, _Soundscapes of the Pacific Northwest-something or other_. He pushes play and the room is filled with sounds of nature. Jared looks at him curiously for a moment. He removes his shirt and positions himself on the bed, laying down on his belly, arms crossed under his head, head turned to the right side. Jensen dims the lights and moves across the room. He sits sideways next to Jared, opens the bottle of the massage oil and lets the oil drip slowly on Jared’s muscular back. Jensen takes a deep breath and proceeds to spread it over endless skin. He starts by gently touching his shoulders, calloused fingers eager to explore. He feels goosebumps under his digits and Jared softly moans when his hands slide down his spine. He’s aware of the rush of blood going down his own body as his cock swells and he is pleased to see that his plan is working. Now and again Jared moans and Jensen can only restrain himself so much. Right now, he is reaching his limit, so he lets his hands go over the small of Jared’s back one more time, his eyes glued to his ass and it takes him all willpower he can summon to refrain himself from touching it. _Soon_ …

“Jay, I think we can start now,” Jensen says, startling the younger man.

“Huh? Yeah, right. Dude, that—that was good. You should do this for a living.”

“Sure, will you match my current salary?”

“Humm, let me think about it, no! But I’ll cook you dinner,” Jared answers, teasing.

“Your cooking skills are really lacking, so I’d say no. Now, lay on your back and stretch your arms alongside your body,” Jensen tells him. He leaves the bed to sit on the chair next to it. Jared turns and does as instructed.

“Should I put my shirt on?” Jared asks.

“No, it’s better to let your skin absorb the oil,” Jensen says, purposely modulating his voice to a more professional, neutral tone.

Jared looks at him a bit surprised, “wow, you’re really taking this shit seriously.”

“Yes, I think I really wanna do that movie. And I thought you could help me get that part. But I need you to trust me and take this seriously too, otherwise it won’t work,” yes, Jensen is not above guilt-tripping his friend.

“Sure, man, I’ll do whatever I can to help you,” Jared says and Jensen beams, “ _yes, you will, you have no idea…_ ,” he thinks to himself.

“Hey, don’t you need a safe word to bring me back?” Jared asks.

“In some cases, yes, but I was thinking for this, it won’t be necessary. Unless you want one. Do you?”

“Sure I do, I thought we were doing this shit right,” Jared answers playfully.

“Okay, what do you suggest?”

“I was thinking… maybe… Impala?” Jared says, unsure.

“Impala it is,” Jensen indulges him. “Now close your eyes and focus on your breathing. Take deep breaths through your nose and exhale through your mouth. Place the tip of your tongue on the ridge behind your front teeth,” Jensen directs him, his voice back to the professional tone from before. “Follow the path the air goes inside your nose until it reaches your lungs. Visualize your lungs expanding with air when you inhale and contracting back when you exhale.” Jared finds Jensen’s tone a bit unsettling, but he begins to detach the neutral voice from his friend. Jensen waits five minutes until he hears Jared’s steady breathing. “Now, focus on your arms. Sense how comfortable you are and how heavy your arms feel…”

 

After twenty minutes guiding him, Jensen thinks this may have worked, but he’s not sure in which level of hypnosis Jared is. He aimed for deep hypnosis and hopes he’s right about Jared being the kind of person to accept suggestions easily. He wonders for a moment how to make sure he really is in a trance. He could tell him to do something outrageous, but knowing how the younger man likes to play pranks, this might not be the way to go, Jared could still play him if he isn’t in a trance just yet. Maybe he should ask him something personal. Yes, something he’s never shared with him. Although Jensen knows he’s Jared’s best friend, Jared is very secretive when it comes to his sex life. Even hammered, he refuses to share any sordid detail about it.

“Jared, tell me something about yourself that you’ve never told anybody. Something sexual,” Jensen commands.

“I had a threesome,” Jared answers immediately and Jensen is shocked for a second, he’s definitely never heard this one before.

“When? With whom?”

“Back when I was filming House of Wax. With Chad and Paris.”

“How was it?” Jensen swallows down his anger, the thought of Jared and Chad together makes him fume with jealousy.

“It was good,” Jared answers. “Chad wanted to fuck her, she wasn’t that much into him, but she really wanted to try DP, so he asked me to tag along.”

“Did you fuck her ass?”

“No, she wanted me to, but after blowing me, she thought I was too big to fit. I fucked her pussy and Chad fucked her ass,” Jared answers, letting out a small chuckle.

“D-did you and Chad… g-get intimate?” Jensen stutters and tries to recompose himself.

“Nah, it’s not my thing.”

“No? You’ve never been with a man?” Jensen asks, feeling relieved.

“No.”

“Would you ever want to try it out?” Jensen tries.

“No, I’m not gay,” Jared says, and here Jensen has his answer. Whatever he decides to do, whatever he makes Jared do, he knows now with absolute certainty that it’s against his will. Maybe he can change his mind? Maybe he can induce him to believe he wants it? But won’t he suspect that something is wrong? If he convinces Jared that he, out of the blue, wants to give himself to him when he’s out of the trance, then Jared might consider the possibility that Jensen did something to him other than commanding him to stop biting on his fingernails. No, this is too much of a risk. He better stick with the plan to do this while he’s in a trance. At least for now.

 

“Okay, now I want you to think back to the best sex you’ve had recently. I want you to visualize her standing in front of you. Can you see her?”

“Yes, Sandy… Valentine’s Day,” Jared purrs.

“Right, I want you to relive that moment. Let your body remember how it felt with her,” Jensen instructs him.

 

He allows himself to blatant stare at Jared’s body, taking everything in, how his breathing changes at the beginning of his arousal, the obscene sounds Jared is making going straight to his dick, how Jared’s cock fills with blood and grows right in front of him, a very obvious massive tent inside his sweatpants. God, Jensen is salivating by this sight alone.

“Jared, don’t come just yet,” Jensen warns him. Jared whines and shifts his hips up and down, he’s breathing faster and heavier now. His right hand slips into his pants, but Jensen commands him to remove it.

“Do you want to be touched, Jared?” Jensen asks carefully.

“Yes, God, yes, please, touch me!” Jared begs, desperate for any relief. That’s all Jensen needed to hear.

 

Jensen places his hand over Jared’s bulge and the young man hisses. He feels electrified. He slides his hand over Jared’s length, his cock still constricted by the sweatpants. He slowly removes them and his cock jumps out the moment it gets freed. It’s huge and thick and so, so beautiful. Jensen throws his pants on the floor and strips himself bare. They’re both naked and hard. He closes in on Jared, his hand cups his cheek and his thumb brushes his lips.

“Do you feel it, Jared? How your body needs to be touched, how it’s begging for it?” Jensen asks him, he tries to adjust his tone, but his voice is raspy.

“Y-y-yess, n-need it, need it s-so much, p-please!” Jared groans, his whole body is squirming.

“Let it guide you. You can move around a bit, but don’t sit up nor touch yourself. You can touch me. Do what you feel your body wants you to do and don’t hold back, be as loud as you want.”

Jared opens his mouth and Jensen slides his thumb inside. Jared plays with it, sucks and gives small bites, covers it with his tongue. Jensen bends over and kisses him, his fingers now entangled on his hair, pulling it, moving his head slightly to the side and Jensen devours his mouth, teeth grinding against his lower lip, capturing, pulling and biting it, savoring the sweet taste of Jared where their tongues meet. When Jared reciprocates just as passionately, Jensen thinks he’ll explode with pleasure. He climbs over Jared and, with his fists, he pulls his hair again, exposing Jared’s long, strong neck. Jensen licks and bites his way down his neck and collarbone and the young man is shivering all over. Jensen’s so feverish with need, he almost forgets he can’t leave any mark. He slides down further onto Jared’s chest, his fingers rubs his nipples, softly twisting them and Jared whimpers. Jensen takes the left one in his mouth while still playing with the right one, and he bites on the little nub, and Jared lightly arches his back.

“Hmmmm… so good, m-more, I-I need more!” Jared whispers, his voice hoarse.

“I’m gonna give you more, Jay, I’m gonna make you feel so good… you want me to, right? You want to be kissed…” Jensen sinks down to Jared’s belly, kissing his navel while his hands explore his chest and his sides, all the way to his sharp hips, “…touched…,” his frenzy hands are grabbing Jared’s hips now and oh God, he’s gonna bruise him, he knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t seem to control his grip, it’s overwhelming how much he wants him, how much he NEEDS him. He finally slides down between Jared’s legs, flexing them a little and wow, this is the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He takes a moment to enjoy the view of Jared’s cock, balls and pretty tiny pink hole, before he presses his head against it. He rubs Jared’s cock and balls all over his face, savoring the smell of soap, sweat, dick and something unique, something that only belongs to Jared, and now he finally gets to experience it.

He grabs his dick at the base and licks the sensitive head, teasing with his tongue, his hand now moving, lightly squeezing the soft skin underneath the head, thumbs smearing pre-cum. Jared’s whole body is vibrating, and when Jensen slides his dick inside his mouth, Jared screams. Jared’s cock is thick and hard and Jensen can taste his essence on his tongue. He feels fingers curling on his hair, pushing down on his dick, making him choke on its length, but he tries to swallow it whole, bobbing up and down, taking as farther as he can. There’s spit all over Jared’s groin, but it’s still not enough. Jensen takes one ball inside his mouth, while massaging the other one and Jared’s cock twitches, missing the warmth of Jensen’s mouth. Jared is panting and groaning, begging for more and Jensen squeezes hard his own dick to delay his orgasm, damn, he never thought he could come only by touching and tasting Jared, but his friend is so intoxicating.

“N—need to come, please, fuck, l-let me, need to…,” Jared whimpers, but Jensen won’t have it.

“No, Jared, hold it back, you can’t come until I say so,” Jensen says adamantly and Jared whines and squirms.

 

Jensen glides further down and smashes his face on Jared’s ass, kissing and biting it, not caring if there’ll be bruises tomorrow, his friend probably won’t be able to see them anyway. He grabs Jared’s legs, spreading them further apart, placing them over his shoulders. He sets his hands underneath Jared’s buttcheeks, pinching the firm skin with his strong grip and opening them apart. He admires the pink hole that is now so vulnerable and exposed, the main focus of his obsession, and wonders if he dares fucking him today. But he knows he can’t. He still has to work up to it, find a way to do it without Jared ever finding out. He’ll plan this later, now he needs to taste it, to penetrate it in any way he can. He slicks his fingers with the massage oil and brushes his opening carefully, letting one finger slowly inside. He feels Jared’s hole clenching against the tip of his finger and immediately tells the younger man to relax. Jared whines and does as he is told, and Jensen pushes his finger in until it’s completely inside Jared’s velvet hole. It feels so tight and warm, so _right_ , like this is where he was always supposed to be, it belongs to him, it’s a part of him. He moves his finger in and out and Jared is panting heavily again, his dick is throbbing and leaking.

“You like that, don’t you, Jared? You like having my finger inside your ass,” it’s a statement, but Jared answers him anyways, thrusting his hips, fucking himself on Jensen’s finger. He won’t stop moaning now, driving Jensen insane. He pulls his finger out and licks the outer rim of his hole, poking it with his tongue, pushing it inside, exploring this delicious ass he’s desired for so long.

“Pl-please, more, need m-more!” Jared is nearly screaming now.

 

Jensen kisses and bites the inside of his ass, works Jared open on two fingers, scissoring them, inserts a third one after furiously tongue fucking him and Jared is lost to the world, Jensen has never heard him like that, Jared groans feverishly every time his fingers hits his prostate, so loud and free, so much want in his moans. Jensen can’t hold back any longer, he has to feel his dick inside of him, “ _just the head_ ,” he fools himself into believing he actually has enough self-control to stop it before it goes any further. He slicks his cock with oil and positions it at Jared’s entrance. He slides slowly inside and stills when he bottoms out, letting Jared’s body get settled with the intrusion. It doesn’t take long and Jared is the one moving his hips, his hands grabbing fiercely the sheets underneath him. Jensen thrusts in a slow pace at first, relishing in the tight sensation wrapping around his cock, delighted with thoughts of being the first one, the _only one_ to ever be inside of Jared.

“You’re mine, Jared, your whole body, your cock, your mouth, your ass… they’re all mine, I’m the only one who can touch you like this, you hear me? You belong to me,” Jensen says, his right hand possessively pulling Jared’s hair, while his left one grabs Jared’s right hand, entangling their fingers together.

“Yess, I’m yours, only yours…,” Jared slurs, his body shaking.

 

He thrusts faster and deeper now, bending over and sucking Jared’s lips, his tongue, ravaging his mouth with his. Jared whimpers inside Jensen’s mouth, begging to come, he can’t hold in any longer.

“Come now, Jared, come for me,” Jensen commands him and Jared comes loudly, grunting all sorts of profanity, his dick trembling, spilling his juice over his belly and chest. Jensen feels the pressure on his own cock getting even tighter, he senses his orgasm building up and quickly, but carefully, he gets out of Jared, straddling the man, sitting on his oversensitive dick and he shoots his load all over Jared’s chest. They’re both sweating and gasping for air, and Jensen doesn’t care about the mess, he just falls over him. They lay together, sticky and sweaty, until they’re both breathing normally again. Jensen stands up and fetches a wet washcloth to clean them both up, though he really wishes he could have their cum on his body for a little while longer. He sighs and proceeds to clean Jared from cum and sweat, kissing him softly on the lips while he still can. He dresses them both again, but not before checking his work on the young man’s ass and giving a small kiss on the head of his dick one more time. Damn, Jared’s cock is still leaking and his hole is definitely not looking so tiny anymore. He licks the head and savors the salty bitter taste of his cum for the last time tonight, hoping that Jared won’t feel sore tomorrow.

 

He looks at Jared’s sated semblance and grins. He grabs the washcloth and the massage oil and takes them to his room. When he’s back, Jared doesn’t look so flushed anymore. Good, because it’s time to wake him up.

“Jared, listen to me. You won’t remember any of this when you wake up. The only thing that remains in your memory from this session will be the feeling of being happy, comfortable and relaxed. You’re feeling so relaxed right now that you’ll go to sleep right after I leave your room. Oh, and you won’t bite on your fingernails anymore,” Jensen adds, doubting that the hastily given command will work. Oh well, if not, maybe he’ll tell Jared he needs another therapy session. In fact… “You will feel so good after this, you’ll wish to do this again… perhaps… once a week. Yes, every Saturday evening you’ll ask me to hypnotize you, so you can relax from the hard week of work. How are you feeling, Jared?” he asks.

Jared sighs loudly, a content smile on his face, “I’m feeling soooo good…”

“ **Impala** ,” Jensen says and hazel eyes meet him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I just wanted to tell you that I haven't given up on this fic, although I've been struggling with some technicalities. I don't want to write something that seems completely unrealistic, so I'm still trying to figure out how to explore the hypnosis element of this fic. Part of the problem is that I'm extremely skeptical when it comes to real world hypnosis, so if you guys have any suggestion on how to approach this, I'm all ears.


End file.
